Block Tiers
As a general rule, this is about what you can expect for block tiers: T0 blocks Can be pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet alone, and no Power Cells are required for this. Tier 0 includes all crafted blocks (even Corrupted Stone Walls, because these can be crafted) and objects (including Lumite Tables) as well as nearly all surface layer ground blocks, plants and vegetal materials. Examples would be: blocks of Dirt, Grass, Dead Grass, Savannah Grass, units of Molasses, blocks of Wood from all trees (except for Corrupted Wood), all tree Leaves (except for Corrupted Leaves), Sand, Detritus, Snow Caps, Rocky Dirt, Canyon Floor, Sandstone, all types of Flowers from trees and from the ground, Tallgrass, Vines, Moss, Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms, Crops, Beeswax, Lilypads, Shrubs and the like, as well as Mud found on riverbeds, under lakes or also on the Stalactite layer underground. Common grey Stone and blocks of Fossils on the Fossil layer underground have also been changed into Tier 0 blocks, as well as common blue Water. Collecting these materials will not even reduce the durability of Stone Mining Cells anymore. T1 blocks Can be pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet alone, since no Power Cells are required for this anymore. Formerly, common grey Stone and blocks of Fossils from the Fossil layer were Tier 1 blocks, but nowadays they are Tier 0 blocks. T2 blocks require at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped to your Arctek gauntlet. Includes Bedrock, Limestone and Magnetite found on the Fossil layer underground (accessible through shallow Caves), black Peakstone from high Mountains, as well as Canyonstone, Ruddy Canyonstone and Dark Canyonstone from Canyons biomes. Also Tourmaline found on the Lava layer and Ice Ice from frozen planes, Frozen Deserts, frozen Oceans and Mountains require at least a Stone Mining Cell to be collected. T3 blocks require at least an Obsidian Mining Cell equipped to your Arctek gauntlet. Includes Siltstone and Stalactite from the Stalactite layer underground and common blue Water from rivers, lakes and Oceans on the surface. T4 blocks require at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to your Arctek gauntlet. Includes Hardened Lava and Igneous Rock from the Lava layer underground, and Tar forming rare pools on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground. T5 blocks require at least a Diamond Mining Cell equipped to your Arctek gauntlet. Includes all kinds of corrupted blocks including Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Dirt, Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves found on the Corruption layer deep underground, as well as player-made corrupted materials like Corrupted Dirt, and also healing Mineral Water from oases in Canyons and the Stalactite layer underground as well as player-made Mineral Water by purifying Corrupted Water, and also Bog Water from Swamplands. Since update R62 on April 19th 2019, Corrupted Water found on the Corruption layer or made by corrupting common Water by throwing Corrupt Bombs is now Tier 5, also liquid Lava found on the Lava layer underground or made from Hardened Lava by throwing Fire Bombs. T6 blocks require at least a Lumite Mining Cell equipped to your Arctek gauntlet. Formerly, Corrupted Water and liquid Lava were the only Tier 6 materials for a long time. Since update R62 on April 19th 2019 there are none in this catagory anymore. Source: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=599948264 (this source is however currently outdated). Category:Gameplay